brendan pokemon legacy
by omeganaruto
Summary: a new trainer same dream new kid wants to be the worlds best pokemon master ever will he be able to do it find out in this story


This is my first fic on pokemon so I'm going start off with a long story as the story says the legendary trainer let's start it. This is basically my leaf green and fiery red put together another thing different time such as thirty years before ash is born.

**Pokemon**

My name is Brendan My dream is to be the world best pokemon master ever. Today I have turned 13. (Okay my mom was worried I would be hurt but I can be still a trainer) Now I can get my very first pokemon from the Doc. And as always I'm well rested, well slept, and prepared.

"Dang, I over slept, I'm not ready I'm still in my night cloths" a boy wearing well he's wearing pajama pants but he does have brown hair. "Hey what's happening up their." He thought to himself as a large crowd was straight ahead. (He did that running in place beside the crowd thing) he then noticed someone in the middle in the crowed wearing a blue shirt and black pants and white hair. "Hey Jonathan." He called out. To the person in the middle of the crowd.

"Well, Well, if it isn't little Brendan" the kid called back. He started to laugh. "What kind of outfit is that I mean seriously I doubt you do much training in that" the crowd started to laugh at that second along with him.

"Shut up, Jonathan" he got embarrassed but still balled up his fist.

"No need to go get a pokemon because I already got best pokemon ever, later slacker loser." He shouted back as he started to exit out of the town. Within seconds the crowd has disappeared

"Just you wait and see Jonathan I will make you eat those words." With that he left the area within seconds he came running again. "But first I…I need to go and get my pokemon." He said running to the doctor's pokemon lab.

"Welcome, Brendan, what can I do for you?" the pokemon James said as Brendan came at a halt in front of him. "Why are you in your pajama pants."

"hold on a sec." Brendan said trying to catch his breath. "Okay I'm ready Doc. I am here for my first pokemon"

"Okay just walk this way Brendan I will just set you up with a pokemon your lucky I have one pokemon left" Brendan shouted out with happiness at what the professor said. "alright here is your pokéball with your first pokemon in it"

"Thanks Doc." Brendan said as he held the pokéball in his hand. "Okay, here it goes pokéball go" with that a white light came out of his pokéball and a reddish/orange lizard with a flame on his tail.

"This is called a charmander a fire type pokemon" Professor James said to the kid. But Brendan was too happy to listen.

"Hey their little buddy my name is Brendan I'll be your trainer for now on how does that sound." Brendan said as he lifted his new buddy off the ground then charmander opened his mouth and let out a ember attack that covered up the boys face then turned the boys head just ashy. Then Brendan put charmander down back onto the ground. After staring into space for a few seconds he past out from that flame attack.

After a few minutes He regained conscious "Well Brendan I think you should get started here are your pokedex and of course five pokeballs to get you started." The professor said as he handed red little rectangle thing and the red and white spheres.

"Thanks Doc. And with charmander here I will become pokemon master and that no one can beat us right buddy." He said to charmander. "So I guess we better get started with our adventure." He said standing up pointing out the window in a stance. "So we better get started. Pewter city here we come." Charmander charred mimicking his stance pointing out the window as well. "Just one problem I first have to get some cloths on I'm still in my pajama pants."

Professor James sweat dropped while charmander did an anime famous face plant.

--------------------------------------Later that Day----------------------------

"Well charmander we are all packed up are we ready to roll." Brendan said as he was heading out of the door. Charmander was ready to leave. Brendan was about to leave when he stopped. "But it probable would be good if I get some pants on" charmander sighed. At the end of the night there was a great party to celebrate Brendan officially becoming a pokemon trainer.

"Okay, enough distraction it's time for us to start with our pokemon journey are you ready charmander." Brendan said as he too a pokéball from his brown pants. He started off to his first stop on his way to become a pokemon master. First stop: viridian city

Next time on pokemon: Brendan makes it to Viridian city but what is not so good is that charmander has been attacked by some wild pokemon but to make matters worse their has been thieves that has stolen pokemon from the pokemon center but all in all their will be a new person to join them on his pokemon adventure

Review! Review! Review! Review!

Okay it is my first pokemon story their will be more action in later chapter but hopefully you ill like it.


End file.
